marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dogface (Earth-9997)
; formerly Daredevil's traveling circus | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York; formerly the West Coast of the USA | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = A long brown fur covering his body completely giving him bestial features. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer; former circus performer | Education = | Origin = Probably an animal mutate by the Cosmic Cube | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 2 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = The origins of Dogface as as yet unknown, although it has been implied that he may have some kind of tie with the Black Panther's Ani-Men in some capacity. He was part of Daredevil's traveling circus as the dog faced boy (hence the name) up until the point it was attacked by the Skull and his army. Unemployed, Dogface and the other circus stars continued to follow the star attraction, Daredevil, and even joined along when Daredevil found and asked to be the sidekick to Captain America. Dogface and his comrades were sent ahead to New York where they convinced Scott Summers to reform the X-Men with Daredevil's circus companions as its members. Dogface was part of the group when it helped fight the Skull's army in New York. Three years later, Dogface was still a member of the team when the group joined with other heroes to aid the reborn Captain Marvel in his quest to collect items of power on Earth. During this time, Dogface traveled to the HEL laboratories, the Watcher's Citadel on the Moon and finally Wakanda. In Wakanda the X-Men stayed behind to help the Black Panther and his queen Storm (Ororo Munroe, an X-Men alumni) protect the Ani-Men (animals made humanoid by the Cosmic Cube answering Black Panther's subconscious desire to give the animals a voice) who were the prime targets of an army of hungry Wendigo's that had been regularly attacking Wakanda. Dogface then helped the Wakandan nation relocate to the Savage Land, and helped rally the Ani-Men (shamed from learning the reality of their creation) to help the Wakandan's, the X-Men, and the Hulk in fighting back the Wendigo army. Eventually, the combined forces of all gathered destroyed all the Wendigo army, learning in the end that the whole time it had been Jamie Madrox -- the Multiple Man -- who was the Wendigo. Dogface later helped the X-Men construct a new home for the Wakandan's in the Savage Land. Their reconstruction effort was briefly interrupted when Belasco attacked them with an army of Dire Wraiths, however the X-Men were saved by the timely arrival of Captain Marvel and his followers. The X-Men were then transported to New York to be part of the gathering force of heroes trying to stop the Absorbing Man, who had recently been resurrected and literally absorbed all of Manhattan. Three months after this conflict, the X-Men relocated to one of the many hospitals for the suffering following the death of Death. Dogface was later present at the wedding of Medusa and King Britain. His current whereabouts are presently unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Terrigenesis Category:Lupine Form Category:Fur Category:Animal Form Category:Circus Performers